1. Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to sealing through-openings in buildings, and more particularly, to a system and method for window remediation that provides an environmental barrier against weather elements at through-openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows and sliding doors are increasingly retrofitted to replace single pane windows with multiple pane windows, or to install vinyl windows. Multiple layer windows better insulate building interiors and minimize climate control requirements in the building. Vinyl windows further provide improved insulation, aesthetics, and durability. Windows and sliding doors can of course be retrofitted for other reasons, such as to replace worn frames or windows with broken or otherwise damaged window glasses.
Removal of old windows is typically accomplished by removing the glass, followed by collapsing the frame inward by prying the frame away from the sides of the through-opening of the building to which the window frame is installed. This process can damage weather resistant barriers, such as leak preventing papers, which are installed during original construction of buildings. Moreover, conventional retrofit window installations include a window in a frame that is simply fastened to the structure that forms the through-opening. Therefore, fluid leaks around the new window are a common problem due to the degraded weather resistant barrier.